Tips for earning the Eiffel Tower Safe
Before beginning building it is necessary to execute some important conditions listed below. Part 1. Preparation. 1. You should be at least 28 levels. (It is necessary for construction of food industrial complex) 2. To Save up on the account about 3,200,000 coins. (It is required for fast construction of regions, an upgrade of an office building, hiring of workers \engineers in college). The quantity of money necessary for accumulation depends on quantity of the regions redeemed by you and office building level. On the average on 200-250к for a region upgrade \repayment. 3. To Construct the maximum quantity: Bookshops; the Pizzeria; the Coffee house; Pool; College; News-stands. The note: lowlvl buildings such as a coffee house, pool and news-stands can fast be constructed directly ahead of the task and then to take down as superfluous. Bookshops and a pizzeria are not obligatory for building on a maximum. While you will type energy - will have time to collect even if at ва half from the maximum quantity of buildings. 4. Not to accept gifts from friends. It means that in a window of gifts not to press button "Take away". Start up hang. At the corresponding task you will take away them. Thus it is necessary for us to save up: Chisels 10шт; Hammers 25шт; the Drill 30 pieces the Note: the Drill becomes accessible to gifts at 25 level (that who gives). So ask a drill from players from 25 levels and above. 5. To Save up in a warehouse 10 avocados. They can be received upon termination of flight of the bus or the two-storeyed bus. Do not worry they are set off if them to prestore. The note: this unique task which is set off at accumulation of subjects in advance!!! 6. To Participate in competitions and to save up at least 64 silver medals. It is necessary for hammer purchase тора that in turn it is necessary for fast end of building of new regions and an office building upgrade. Plus on one hammer on each upgrade of the tower. The note: It is necessary to start simultaneously the repayment of region and an upgrade of an office building and already only then to use a hammer тора. As under the task 2 upgrades of a building are necessary only, and new regions 3 - it will be expedient to make the third upgrade and to save time also on it. 7. Level up mine to a maximum level. And to have in stock 3 dump-body trucks. 8. To Save up on account 240 green money a minimum. 40 it is required for purchase of elite rubies as to wait for that day when to us it will present for a daily input too long, and find out is rather difficult. 200 will be necessary for purchase of copper silver and gold details (is more detailed in part 3 of manual). If greenmoney you have more and you are ready to spend them the useful will spend them for energy restoration. The accumulator costs 90 ситикредитов for 500 units of energy. Each 25 units of energy-it 1 hour of 15 minutes. But it is possible to manage and without it. 9. Rather useful will carry out of the task on "card". For final quests can give such things as “the Full work involving all hands” (Finishes all active contracts) - is useful at hiring of engineers and workers in college. Thus we save from 8-10 o'clock and more, in dependence how many at you such bonuses has collected in a warehouse. One more useful thing for a final quest "accumulator". Fills an energy scale on 500 units, and it is economy of 25 hours!!! 10. Participate in daily competitions and take any place in one hundred. In a case if you have taken a place from 4 to 100 so you need to make 4 times (for 1 prize-winning places with 4 on 100 give 3 medals). 11. To Save up in a warehouse of "preparation" for manufacture. 10 cheese \10 jam for 10 чизкейков. 5 berries \5 grain for 5 мюсли. 5 fruit \5 a flour for 5 fruitcakes. 5 grasses \5 packing for 5 teas. 12. To save in addition 8 hours it is possible to construct 10 food industrial complexes and to create 10 чизкейков for 2 hours. But it is rather unprofitable for one industrial complex costs 230000. I have constructed 5 industrial complexes. 4 from them has then taken down. 13. To Have in a stock 1100 electric power or more. And it is better much more more since at me were форсмажорные situations when I have not considered an expense of energy for foreign building. In general if at you will be 2-2.5к energy in a stock it is good. 14. To Save up about 100 pumps for manufacture in mine. This quantity is taken with a large supply. If to take рассчет pure time that to you 66 pumps are required. 15. And last most important criterion-it to play game throughout all building, to try to miss as less as possible time for nothing. Part 2. The summary information. The list of buildings necessary for task performance for 30 days and less: 1. College 5 pieces level 3. 2. The Coffee house 10 pieces 3. Pool 10 pieces 4. The Bookshop 20 pieces (it is possible 10, it will suffice) 5. The Pizzeria 30 pieces (it is possible 15, it will suffice) 6. Flour-grinding factory 2 or 3 pieces 7. Food industrial complex to 10 шт (I built 5) 8. Road service station with bus / by two-storeyed bus. (To collect avocado in advance and not to sell) 9. Mine 3 levels. Plus 3 dump-body trucks in garage. Quantity of money необходмое for building: 1. “Chact the 1/task 3” 250000 coins. 2. “Chact the 2/task 1” Approximately 1200000 coins. (Depends on current level of an office building and quantity of the redeemed regions). 3. “Chact the 2/task 3” 250000 coins. 4. “Chact the 3/task 2” 600000 coins. 5. “Chact the 4/task 3” 900000 coins. Total: 3200000 Calculation of time necessary on building: 1. “Chact the 1/task 3” 16 hours. 2. “Chact the 1/task 4” 20 hours. 3. “Chact the 2/task 2” 25 hours. 4. “Chact the 2/task 3” 16 hours. 5. “Chact the 2/task 4” 40 hours. 6. “Chact the 3/task 2” 20 hours. 7. “Chact the 3/task 3” 75 hours. 8. “Chact the 3/task 4” 60 hours. 9. “Chact the 4/task 1” 20 hours. (If 1 food industrial complex) 10. “Chact the 4/task 2” 125 hours. 11. “Chact the 4/task 3” 30 hours. Total: 447 hours (18.5 days) The note: It is calculation of pure time without gathering of subjects from buildings and at friends. Without time for a dream. Теоритически you should have time to collect subjects while carry out a minor quest (For example “Chact the 3/task 3” - you should have time to collect 30 magazines while accumulate energy). Important: Start in advance manufacture of workers \engineers and other manufacture before the task will be accessible to you. But do not take away them from a building. Take away when the task becomes active. It will allow to save a lot of time. Part 3. Building process. Part 1. At us already must be finished contracts on cocoa-beans on a farm 3 шт and мюсли at flour-grinding factory 5 pieces Thus do not collect them to the task 3. Plus coffee houses should be constructed. The task 1. We build trees. Anything difficult. We take down them after a quest зачтется. The task 2. We collect cups from coffee. We take down coffee houses after a quest зачтется. Задание3. We collect cocoa-beans and мюсли from factories. We do a tower upgrade - we use a hammer of tor. Part 2. As in the previous part at us hung on manufacture мюсли in мукомолне. Here it is necessary to start manufacture tea not in advance and on a quest course. (Not забудте to save up components in a warehouse. Plus at you the first party of workers 5 pieces Not забудте should be ready. That they cannot be collected to a quest. Start up hang. The task 1. We make fruitcakes and tea. If at you 5 мукомолен will suffice and 2 confectioner's shops for simultaneous end of manufacture. The task 2. We collect ducks. We take down pools after a quest зачтется. The task 3. We collect already prepared workers. We start the second party. We collect chisels - we wait for 8 hours while workers will come to the end. The task 4. The first difficulties Here begin. For 2 hours before at you preparation of workers will end - start manufacture of limestone and further 9 more pieces. Developers have programmed game so that you do not receive more than 3 details in day at friends. Accordingly 10 details are 4 days. Многовато. 1 detail costs 20 ситикредитов. I have collected 6 at friends, and 4 have bought since to spend even 2 days for this nonsense there is no sense. Time draws in. We do a tower upgrade - we use a hammer of tor. Part 3. After you have finished the task for preparation of workers in the previous part - at once start still party. The task 1. We start an upgrade админздания and region purchase. Further a hammer of tor. And two more times in the same sequence. The task 2. We collect energy. We collect magazines. The task 3. We collect already prepared workers. We start следущую party. We collect мастерки. The task 4. By analogy to the previous part - 4 hours prior to the termination of preparation of workers - we start manufacture of a granite and further 9 more pieces the Situation with beams the same. 3 in day. Here I too spent ситикредиты for economy of time. Bought 3 pieces We do a tower upgrade - we use a hammer of tor. Part 4. After you have finished the task for preparation of workers in the previous part - at once start engineers. The task 1. We buy rubies for greenmoney. The task 2. We collect party of in advance prepared engineers. We start the following. We collect hammers. If you have a bonus “a full work involving all hands" or similar it will be expedient to use it now. The task 3. We collect energy and magazines. All is simple, but long. If you have a bonus "accumulator" it will be expedient to use it now, instead of regarding 3. The task 4. Here there is no sense to start marble manufactures in advance, т.к we should collect 15 details at friends (the whole 5 days) here I too has spent ситикредиты for 3 details. We do a tower upgrade - we use a hammer of tor. Part 5. At you already должа to be ready the party чизкейков in industrial complexes (at me such was 5). On a course of the task 2 start preparation of engineers, but as always do not collect them. The task 1. Avocado saved up in a warehouse is set off. We collect чизкейки - it is started the following party. The task 2. The longest and tiresome task. We collect assiduously energy. We collect a pizza. The task 3. We collect engineers it is started still party. Then one more. If you have a bonus “a full work involving all hands" or similar it will be expedient to use it now. We collect a drill. Interesting that I had 6 drills in a warehouse and they were included. As will be further - I can not tell. It is better to make secure and отавить drills in the list of gifts, but not to take away. The task 4. We collect in advance prepared medals. The task 5. We collect keys from passers-by. Here only 1 variant. To sit and stare in the screen - to wait for passers-by. But developers have here again decided to break off to us wings. After you will collect 2-3 keys - passers-by start to give out any stuff. But here there is a cunning - as soon as passers-by cease to give out keys (any), restart game. And so to a totality. We do a final upgrade. We take away an award. Epilogue Building of a tower demands many forces and time. We have considered a variant of budgetary building in time. I admit, when I built a tower I have spent ситикредитов hardly more than is described here and have finished building for 20 days. If to adhere гайду 22-24 days is required to you. All information is taken from personal experience. Began game anew time 3-4 on different devices. Therefore there was a desire this time to make all correctly and in time. Good luck at building!!! -- Taken from an article by User:Libro125. Category:Tips Category:Building Projects Category:Safes